LATE: Bevel
by Sabubu
Summary: PWP. Please read LATE! Hunter/OC...Just for fun. Bevel, the hunter, and Emily have sex one night.


**Okay, I'm going to say this here: I never planned on posting my porn on here. / I'm a total pervert really, and I try to keep it on perverted sites. But since I'm on a shared computer, I can't access those... I wanna share this here. PLEASE _please_ do not gripe about my OCs or ask stupid questions. Most can be answered in the future if you read the fanfiction these characters are from: LATE, or Light at the End [Of the Tunnel]. And this is just for fun. Emily and Bevel never do this in the actual story. o.o;; I wrote this in less than a day and just finished it so don't take it too seriously. And I apologize for how vulgar it gets towards the end, but trust me, I'm worse in my head. I kept it light here... Next one will have Nick joined in, JSYK. - Samu K.**

**HEY HEY HEEEY Read the real story too please. ;n; Can it really be that my porn is the only interesting thing in this story/'verse?**

**If you want more "dirty" stuff, visit my tumblr specific for it. **

* * *

><p>It was weird, Emily thought, how close she had become with Bevel. The hunter, so different from the rest of his kind, preferred to cuddle up next to her instead of tearing her insides out. He would growl in a restless sleep, strange that an infected would even need any, and purr when she set her hand on his back. When his head lifted, awake, he would look at her, though his eyes were hidden and she would stare back at him. Of course he could not actually speak, but she always wondered if he ever wanted to try. He would move his mouth open and closed when she spoke, perhaps as to mimic her motions in an attempt to communicate back. In the end, he would only growl back at her and cock his head to the side. She would smile and laugh and he would seem happier.<p>

One night, Emily was lying in her bed, not making a peep. She rested her head on her hands and the billow, staring out the window in silence. Bevel sat beside her bed, feet together and legs out, hands between them. He stared at the back of her head, head cocked to the side like usual, trying to make sense of the room's hush. When it was too much and he was getting bored, he got on his knees and cautiously pressed his palm to the back of her head. Her hair was soft against his skin. She gave a little start and rolled onto her back to look at him, confusion all over her face.

"What is it, Bevvy?" she asked quietly. He stared at her, most of his face hidden by the shade of his hood. Time passed while neither of them moved or spoke, the clouds outside drifting across the sky. Soon enough, the full moon exposed itself from behind a particularly dark cloud and sent a bright beam of light through the window behind her. It fell over Bevel's face, briefly expelling the darkness, and she gasped, jolting into a sitting position with her back to the cold window. Bevel stared at her confused, the shadow over his features again. She gaped at him. His _beautiful_ features.

His eyes were terrifying, but the rest of him was... She gulped. For a moment, she wished she had known his face before the flu, saddened that someone so handsome was scarred by something so ugly as infection. Bevel straightened more and moved closer to her bed, curious about her sudden reaction. A hot blush spread over her cheeks and nose. It only grew as Bevel crawled onto her bed in front of her, moving slowly as to not frighten her. He growled quietly, trying to talk, maybe even comfort?

She pressed her knees together and stared at him, finding herself squinting to see his face again. It would haunt her forever now... He moved closer to her, his nose less than a foot away. A strange urge came over her suddenly and she acted on it cautiously. She slowly lifted her hand, fingers quivering, and only paused when he shied away, making a matching sound. But then she continued until her fingers touched the edge of his hood. When he did not swipe or move away, she pushed it back.

The worn cloth slipped off his head to reveal his face once again. She could see his his thick black hair now too, falling down into his eyes. His lips, she found, were amazing even though they were roughened due to the flu. At least the blood was gone now since she had washed his face blindly. Sure, he still ate raw meat, but she made sure to brush his teeth, although the others considered it foolish.

Bevel brought her back to reality when he murmured. She blinked once and realized she had reached out to touch his cheek, her thumb absentmindedly petting his bottom lip. And they had gotten closer; their foreheads now touched. Too mesmerized to even blush, she allowed Bevel to close the gap between them, her eyes fluttering closed. His lips pressed into hers innocently, like he was unsure and just mimicking something he had seen Nick do. But the gesture made her sink into it. She kissed him back more to show it was alright, bringing him basically purr.

Her hands felt bored. She put her knees down so they were inward and on the bed, giving her arms space to move. Subconsciously, they found their way to the bottom of Bevel's sweater and stopped when her hands grasped the material. Again, he paid her actions no mind, too content with their chaste kiss. She slipped it up slowly and then let go of it as to rub her hands up his unknown chest. Her toes curled as her fingers brushed firm abs, hot with constant fever. She continued to run her hands up him, from his stomach to his chest, the sweater bunched around her wrists. She reopened her eyes to find him watching her. His gaze startled her and she broke the kiss, her hands slightly lifting off his pectorals. His brow furrowed and he growled. She set her hands firmly back against him and he relaxed again, probably enjoying how cool her hands felt against him. She smiled, but it faltered quickly when she felt a warmth inside of her.

Bevel must have noticed. His nose twitched, like he could smell her. He moved to her face again, but then went for her neck. Her shoulders tensed, a physical reflex to having sharp teeth near her. But instead of biting, he lapped at her flesh. The skin blushed pink and she felt a shiver up her spine. He repeated and her hand shot to his neck, holding him in place. She moaned softly so he continued. The next time, he very gently nipped her. She barely felt his dagger-teeth, only a tingling sensation. Again her hands ran over him, moving back down to his abs. This time, she was the one to purr.

As he continued to nip and lick her neck, her knees pressed tighter together and she began to moan as her hands roamed his torso, taken in by how strong he was; a guilty pleasure of hers. She felt his nose twitch again and he pulled away from her neck, glancing down at her. She blushed darkly, knowing exactly what he was smelling.

To get his attention again, she started to pull off his sweater. He caught on quickly and lifted his arms so she could slip it off over his head. She bit her lip when he was fully revealed, her hands running over his chest and stopping on his shoulders. Bevel's face scrunched slightly, smelling her arousal but unsure of how to proceed. This time, Emily leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, tilting her head. Mimicking what he had seen before, he set his hands, mindful of his claws, on her sides. Growing hotter, Emily on her knees and got closer to him, only stopping when she felt his fingers bend and his claws poke her softer flesh. She flinched but did not break the kiss. Instead, she put some strength into her arms and pushed Bevel onto his back, head on her billow. His eyes shot open and she broke the kiss quickly.

He seemed surprised and went to get back up, but she quickly straddled his waist and put her hands on his hot chest, eyes half-lidded and looking down at him almost hungrily. She blushed, shocked at her own actions, but made no move to take them back. Her eyes trailed down his front, taking in the sights. His skin was faded, paled with a slight green tinge, but he was so warm and handsome... Her eyes stopped where his pants began. The black denim, marred with holes and worn in many places, had been pulled down when she had put him on his back. Thick black hair trailed down, down, and disappeared under his pants. His hipbones protruded slightly as he was so slim and she felt her arousal seep through her white panties when she realized just where that happy trail was leading. She glanced under her nightgown and blushed when she realized she had created a wet spot on his jeans. His throaty growl made her look back up and she shivered, starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into. That sound was universal; his instinct to fuck this musky smelling female in front of him was kicking in and turning up all the way.

It was best to move quicker at this point, so she scooted down, moaning when she rubbed against his leg, and struggled to pull his pants off. She tossed them aside but was too embarrassed to look at his totally naked form. His hands returned to her sides, gripping tightly but no longer sharply. He brought her back to her previous spot, his erecting standing between her legs and set against her soaked panties. She felt the juices run towards her ass and it was time to start. Back arched, she peeled off her nightgown. When she looked back down at Bevel, his eyes stayed on her round, soft breasts, D-cups that bounced when she moved and nipples erect from being teased by the air of the room. She loosely bit her lip and crossed her arms, using them to shelve her tits. A little bit of drool ran out of Bevel's mouth and he licked his lips as another throaty growl slipped out. She squeaked when his hips bucked and he shot into a sitting position. Before she knew it, her back pressed into the cool blankets and Bevel was pinning her down. She moaned loudly and begged for him, the need too powerful for her to stop. He did not understand her words, but saw her eyes.

After locating her panties, probably ruined now, he stripped them off of her. She felt herself leak onto the blankets and again called for him, moaning and writhing. He leaned over, hands on either side of her head and sniffed her neck, his erection dancing around her waiting entrance teasingly. She grabbed one of his wrists and forced his hand to her waiting breast. He watched it for a moment, then looked at her face. Moving slowly and gently, she made him massage her breast, lifting his hand enough so that his palm brushed her sensitive nipple. She moaned again and he took over himself. The hardened nipple of her other breast looked particularly tasty, so he lapped at it. She arched her back to push her chest forward and curled her toes, mewling raunchily.

"B-Bevel," he registered his name and looked up at her, still lapping at her breast, "P-please!" He did not back off the licking, only decided it was alright to suck instead. She cried out and begged once more.

Finally, he pulled away from her tantalizing chest and howled, his erection beginning to throb unbearably. His hand found her hips and lifted them up so her ass was pressed against his thighs. For a moment, he was caught up in rubbing his shaft over her pussy lips, seeing the thick liquid lubricating him. But when she reached down and grabbed at him, he growled and thrust his hips forward as fast and hard as he could. Her back arched and she screamed, hands gripping the blankets while her tits bounced up. He growled again, purring slightly, as he felt her insides clamp down on him, warm and smooth. Another animalistic sound erupted from his throat and he pulled out to thrust into her again. She screamed once more, but then moaned loudly and told him to go more. So he did, again and again. Each time he shoved back into her, his cock throbbed and his balls tightened. He would feel her walls squeeze him while her moans and cries sounded like music to his ears. He leaned forward and she wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he kept going. Continuing to growl and grunt, he nuzzled into her neck and slightly dug his claws into her soft hips.

Precum spilled into her, filling her with even more warmth, and she wrapped her arms under his to grab his shoulder-blades. When he tilted his hips, he began to hit a spot that made her bare her own claws, digging them into his skin. Not caring, she bit into his shoulder and muffled her scream, his thick cock filling her and his pace leaving no time for breathing. More of her juice ran out and pooled over her ass, leaving a spot on the blankets.

Bevel continued to fuck her into the mattress, leaving bruises on her inner thighs and hips from his fingers. She pressed her breasts into his chest, loving how her nipples rubbed against his hot, firm pecks. More and more he buried himself deep inside her until she could take it no longer. Finally, after what seemed like forever but was really a short time, she felt him spill his fiery seed inside her tight folds, but he continued his feverish thrusts even as she felt her gut tighten and release its fury. She screamed for him, euphoric bliss setting off fireworks in her eyelids, and used her lower muscles to milk all the cum she could out of him.

Slowly, Bevel lost his energy and slowed, still growling and grunting. Finally, he stopped and pulled out. She shuddered as all the fluids spilled out of her still throbbing pussy, spilling onto the bed in a big, sticky mess. Her chest continued to heave with heavy breathing, Bevel watching her tits still dancing for him. Her flesh was flushed all over and she panted for air, eyes shut and a pathetic expression on her face. He purred and nuzzled her, his now limp cock pressed against her still gushing hole.

She brushed some of his thick bangs aside and fell fast asleep.


End file.
